A Slip of Paper
by scrumptiousinternetllama
Summary: For Fire. A bedtime tale is the kick-starter to a beautiful friendship... and romance.


**AN: Written for Fire (Firediva0) as a part of The OTP Swap!**

 **The Founders Prompts Challenge: (Pairing) Godric/Salazar**

 **The Fairy Tales Challenge (DAII) - The Wizard and the Hopping Pot**

A Slip of Paper

"But from that day forward, the wizard helped the villagers like his father before him, lest the pot cast off its slipper, and begin to hop once more."

Godric smiled as his mother stood up from her stool. She had finished the bedtime story she had been reading him. Despite being sixteen years of age, he and his mother had kept up the tradition of bedtime stories. He knew that others would find it silly, but the tales his mother told, settled his racing mind every time she read them.

"Goodnight, Godric," she whispered, planting a light kiss on his cheek.

Soon enough, he drifted into sleep, dreaming of hopping pots and flashes of dark hair and green eyes.

In the morning, Godric hastily ate his breakfast and went right outside. The streets were already busy with the general bustling of people making their way to the market. But Godric's destination wasn't the market; it was the house far removed from all of the others in the cosy hollow.

Godric had never put much stock in the art of Divination, however, the dream he'd had last night seemed like a sign to him.

Salazar Slytherin was the sole occupant of the house. It seemed that he was the same age as Godric, although there was no confirmation. The young man almost never left his home, acting as if he wasn't a part of their community. Godric's mother had told him that the boy's father had been completely different, using the Slytherin family fortune to aid those living in the hollow. After the elder Slytherin had died, many had asked the younger for aid. He had refused them.

The tale seemed oddly reminiscent of the one his mother had told him the night before, however, there didn't seem to be a hopping pot to plague Salazar. The dream had made him realise that perhaps there should be…

In one hand, he held one of his mother's pewter cauldrons, and, in the other, he held his wand. He wove his way through the crowds and smiled sweetly at any adults who looked at him with suspicion. He doubted that they'd see any harm in his plan but either way, it was better to be safe than sorry.

It wasn't long before he was stood outside the young man's house, and he darted forward, quickly placing the cauldron on his doorstep and knocking before darting behind an overgrown bush.

It was not a moment too soon as almost as soon as Godric had concealed himself, Salazar opened the door. From between the leaves, Godric watched as the young man, dressed in a black silk robe, arched his eyebrow at the object on his doorstep. Salazar leaned forward and the gentle breeze ruffled his already mussed hair slightly as he peered into the cauldron. Godric heard a huff of amusement as Salazar pulled out a small package wrapped in paper. It was, of course, a slipper—with a note attached to one of them.

Godric hadn't wanted to go by the exact events of the book. It wouldn't have worked as people had quickly given up on asking the recluse for any help. Instead, Godric wanted to give a series of tasks to the young man. Hopefully, all would go to plan.

The first task had been difficult to choose, but Godric realised that his more creative ideas were going to have to wait; he didn't want to scare off the other boy as soon as the games begun. So he had written a simple: _Visit the market._

But even that seemed to have put a frown on Salazar's face. As the young man full of mysteries retreated into his home, Godric knew that there was no way of telling whether he would actually follow the instructions. Salazar did not seem to be one for entertaining whimsy.

Making the decision to go to the market, Godric's cheeks flushed as his mind flickered back to the humour in Salazar's green eyes upon seeing the package in the cauldron. If he wasn't such a recluse, then perhaps he and Godric might have been friends…

It was around an hour after Godric had arrived at the market that he spotted Salazar. He was wearing a dark suit and his hair was considerably neater than it had been earlier. On his face, there was a look of suspicion as he glanced from person to person—it was returned by almost everyone.

Godric moved towards the young man, watching him wander through the market, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Simply watching became tedious and Godric decided to approach Salazar and introduce himself.

Tapping Salazar's shoulder, Godric hid his amusement about how the other boy jumped before saying, "Hi, my name is Godric. Are you new around here?"

Salazar's eyes were clouded with suspicion but nevertheless he answered, "In a way."

 _Well, at least he's honest._

"Do you want me to show you around?" asked Godric, noticing Salazar looking over his shoulder for somebody—it was amusing how the person he was looking for was hiding in plain sight.

"If it isn't too much trouble, Mr… Godric," said Salazar.

"It would be Mr Gryffindor, but I'd prefer if you simply called me Godric, Mr…?"

"Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin."

And that was how the two of them came to spend the day together, strolling around the small town. Godric gave a detailed commentary on anything Salazar seemed unsure of, and by the time the sun was setting, Salazar found himself smirking at Godric's quirky sense of humour and pushed caution slightly to the side when the amber-eyed boy led him through small alleys and along thatched rooftops.

He was wearing a small smile as the first stars began to show and Godric yawned. He must have tired himself out with all of his talking and exploring. He was almost tired enough to give himself away, but he caught himself just in time.

Instead of leading Salazar back to his home, he asked, "Where should I drop you off?"

"Just here should be fine."

Godric tried not to frown, knowing that Salazar's house was on the other side of the small town. Of course, he wasn't supposed to know that so he smiled and nodded. But he part of him didn't want to leave.

So he hovered quite awkwardly until Salazar asked, "Is there something you want to add?"

Godric shook his head, feeling his cheeks flush. "N—no. I—will you be—how long are you going to be here?" he asked.

Salazar's expression turned contemplative. "I'm not sure. Time will tell."

Godric nodded, noting how quiet their voices had become in the still night. And finally, he brought himself to part from the other young man, waving goodbye.

As he walked away, he fought not to look back. He wanted to see Salazar again… However, that was a matter for the next note he was going to leave.


End file.
